From now till the End of Time
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: These are Twilight One-shots before, after, and during the Twilight series! Ideas are welcome to help me continue this story!
1. Chapter 1

a/n

Hi everyone. I hope you like this one. These are one shots during, in between, and after the Twilight Series.

I hope you like them! I added some made up characters here too.

Ideas are allowed to help me continue this!

Oh, I'm posting the first two chapters for Love And Family the sequel to Heartbreak And Revenge on Saturday! I can't wait!

Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

CHAPTER ONE

Sunny days bring Shopping Trips

Two Months Before New Moon

EPOV

Today was a sunny day in Forks. One of the very scarce sunny days Forks has. I didn't like these days one bit.

Not just because of the fact that I couldn't be in public, but because that was one day less with my Bella. She had a job during the day, at Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

This I didn't like at all. When I pick her up at the end of the day, it takes all the strength I have, not to rip his blonde little head off!

I told her as much, a few days before.

"Bella, I can not stand you working there. That Mike character doesn't keep his thoughts to himself,"

"Oh, Edward, is it really that bad? Would you like me to quit the job? It's rather boring, actually. We hardly do anything."

Oh, sweet Bella, always thinking about others before herself. "Love, you don't have to do that, I was just saying, that he better control his thoughts, if he wants to keep his head,"

"Edward, I'm quitting, no but's about it. Honestly, I'd rather spend a day cooped up in doors on a sunny day, than hear about what kind of clothes is best to wear on a day in the woods,"

"Bella, are you sure? You do need the money for ..."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm absolutely, positively sure. As long as I don't have to go shopping everyday for the rest of the summer!" I chuckled.

"Oh, we'll avoid that at all costs. Alice can't force you to go shopping," Relief crossed her face.

"Thank you, Edward!" "You're welcome, Bella,"

The day after that, yesterday, to be exact, she told Mrs. Newton.

She had to quit, and that she was so very sorry, but her boyfriend's family was taking her to Los Angeles, so how else could she work long distance?

She promised, to my dismay, to work after school.

"Oh, that's fine, dear! I hope you have a splendid time over there!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton. Again, I'm very sorry,"

"It's fine, dear, now run along, I'll send your paycheck in the mail!"

I had heard all of that from the car. She hopped in smiling.

"I'm free! finally!" I laughed.

"Until school starts,"

"Right, yeah, but that's two months away!""

"I'm going to have to make this trip back home quick, you're bouncing like Alice, when she's excited,"

"I'm just so happy, now come on, I think I actually want to go shopping!" I groaned.

"Bella, you'll be the death of me. Though, I'm lucky I'm not Jasper, he has to deal with these excited emotions, now let's go home,"

I backed out of the parking lot, and sped home. As soon as we'd entered the house, Alice had attacked her, and they both, squealed.

Bella Swan, squealed, because she was going shopping!

"Where do we go first?" She'd asked.

"The mall of course!" Alice said, grabbing the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes, and running out the door, Bella on her heels.

"Bye, Edward, see you later!" She said, grinning.

I'd hoped for her sake, that she'd come back in one piece.

Now here I sit, a day later, waiting for her to return.

As usual, Alice had seen something she wanted, in Canada. Rosalie had gone too, in her BMW, leaving just Esme, Carlisle, Jasper Emmett and I.

"Don't worry Edward, she'll probably bring something ahem, revealing for you!" Emmett said, from the doorway. I snapped my head up.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, you really want to start, again?"

"Fine, fine, you're such a kill joy!"

I heard both the cars come down the driveway. I stood and ran down the stairs. I flung the door open.

Alice was blocking her thoughts with, "Oops, I didn't again, I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Ooh baby baby ..."

Bella jumped out of the car, and ran straight for me.

"Edward! I missed you!" I caught her just before she fell.

I missed clumsy Bella.

"I loved shopping, really I did! We bought so much! I love all my new stuff, I can't wait to go to Charlie's to rearrange my wardrobe!"

"Alice," I growled. "What?" She asked sweetly.

"Did brain wash her?"

"No,"

"Did you drug her up?"

"Of course not, Edward, she actually liked shopping, let her live a little!"

"Sorry, sorry," I said under my breath.

"Come on, Edward, we bought you stuff too!" Bella said, puling me to the Mercedes.

I knew this was going to be the longest day of my existence. I decided to enjoy it. It was Bella after all.

So up the stairs I went with about thirty bags of clothes, Cd's and hair products.

I would definitely have to ask Alice why these were in the bags.

"No time to waste," Bella said, rushing over to my closet, and pulling the door open.

"These need to go," She said, throwing out a stack of clothes, that I'd already worn once.

"You're really turning into an Alice," I said, laughing.

"No, you just need to be up to date on your clothing," Bella said, hands on her hips.

"I can assure you I am," I said, picking up the stack of clothes up off the floor.

"Not as of Saturday, you haven't. New trends are out,"

"Glorious," I mumbled.

"No mumbling, whatever you have to say, say it out loud so my human ears can hear,"

"Yes, your highness,"

"Edward, Anthony, Masen, Cullen!" She said, throwing a shirt at me.

"Do not insult me!"

I heard Alice giggling from her room.

"Who are for and what happened to my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I had an intervention and she's right here," She said.

"When and where did you get an intervention?" I asked.

"In the lingerie section at Victoria's Secret, yesterday,"

"Oh, well, why there?"

"A pair of pink underwear inspired me, to become more girlie, so to speak,"

"And snobby, if I may add," Rose said, from the doorway.

"Wow, I guess spending time with you, it rubbed off on her," I said, looking at Rose.

"No, it has nothing to do with her, leave her alone,"

"Sorry,"

"Sure, now try all this clothes on, Alice will come and inspect, I have to pee!"

"TMI," I said under my breath.

"Say that again? I didn't hear that,"

Bella said, coming back in the room.

"I said, TMI,"

"I'm your girlfriend, you need to know these things,"

"Yes, I know," I said, frustrated with her, for the first time.

When she was gone, Rose stepped up to me.

"Alice did do something to her," She whispered low enough so only I could hear.

"What?"

"She filled her up with loads of caffeine, I guess she's winding down. She hasn't slept, I think that's what's making her cranky,"

"Thank you, Rose," I said, relieved.

I heard a thud from the bathroom.

"Bella!" I dropped all the clothes and pulled the door open, not caring if I broke it.

There, sprawled out on the floor, was Bella, sleeping.

"Told you," Rose said, from behind me.

"Oh, and, you better go to the hardware store. Esme wouldn't like the door this way,"

I looked and found that the door was completely unhinged, and the doorknob was ripped off.

"Could you, babysit Bella for me?" I asked, picking her up from the ground.

"Sure, no problem, and ... don't worry about the clothes, it fits you anyway,"

"Thank you, again Rosalie,"

I carried her to my room, where I found Alice whizzing around putting everything away.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you will not ever do this to her again, is this understood?"

"Yes, Sir Edward,"

She said, smirking.

"And I'll tell Carlisle to disable all your credit cards,"

"No! no! no! no! please! no! Edward, you can't!"

"I can, Carlisle, cancel them,"

"Will do," I heard the reply from his study.

"No!" She shrieked, and ran as fast as she could out the door.

Bella was still sleeping.

I left her with Rose, and went to the store.

When I returned, I found a very, sad Alice on the couch, staring into space.

"Carlisle cancelled my cards," She said pouting.

"Good,"

"Eddie,"

She whined.

"Sorry, can't help you, I have a door to fix,"

"Some brother you are,"

"Some sister you are, you drugged up my girlfriend with caffeine!"

"I wanted to er to have fun!"

"Having her high on coffee isn't a solution, Alice,"

"Edward, please?"

"Will you stop dragging Bella shopping?"

"Yes,"

"Will you make it up to er, some way, some how?"

"Yes!"

"Will you promise to not do this again?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, go and talk to Carlisle,"

"Thank you!" She squealed.

I went back upstairs, and began repairing the door. Rose passed me in the hall.

"She still sleeping, Rose?"

"Yes, she hasn't even sleep talked,"

"How interesting. She usually does," I said, drilling the knob on the door.

"Edward ..." Rose hesitated.

"Yes?" "I'm sorry for always being so rude to Bella, I was just ... so envious of her,"

"Have you told her that?" I said, as I lifted the door into position.

"I want to, today actually, may I?"

"Of course. When the time comes, I'll leave you to it,"

"Thank you,"

"Anytime,"

I really couldn't wait for Rosalie to talk to Bella. My life would be so much more easier.

I had a feeling there were going to be way more adventures this summer, than the one before.

I smiled.

Let the fun ... begin!

A/N

I hope you liked this one. There will be many more of these stories, so look out!

Again ideas are welcome to help me continue this one!

If any of you have twitter catch me RoseNEmmett12 where I'll post sneak-peeks of stories I'm currently writing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER Two

Cookies and ... a pet dog?

THIRD PERSON POV.

The little girl sat in a "grown-up" chair as she called it.

Her grandmother stood at the counter, making cookies for this little angel, and her friends. The child had bronze curls, just like her father. Her mother's eyes copied into her beautiful angelic face. Everything about her radiated happiness, and joy.

"Grandma, how do you make them?" The child asked, looking at the perfectly rounded cookies on the cookie sheet.

"Would you like to help, Renesmee?"

"Yes, please," She jumped off the chair, and stood patiently next to her grandmother, Esme.

These were the afternoons they both enjoyed.

Bella and Edward were out hunting, along with the others, except for Carlisle, who was at work.

Esme lifted the child up onto a stool and placed a cookie sheet full of unmade cookie dough in front of her.

"Alright, sweetheart, grab a small handful, carefully," She instructed. The child did as she was told, and she smiled when she rolled it into a perfect ball.

"Now, squish it, carefully, make sure it's perfectly flat, and round,"

"Okay, are we going to decorate them too?"

"You will, darling, you get to have some fun, too,"

"Really?" "Yes, and then we can give some to Jacob,"

"Jacob's out hunting though Grandma,"

"When he returns, he'll be happy to eat some of your cookies," "Oh, yay!"

The two enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, baking cookies, and even a cake. The child was delighted to help her grandmother.

Soon, the door opened, and Carlisle stepped inside, smiling.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked, walking over to the counter.

"We're baking," Renesmee said, happily, wiping her hands on an apron Esme had lent her.

"Yumm," Carlisle said.

"Too bad I can't enjoy them," He said, sighing.

"Yes, you can," Esme said.

"How so?" Carlisle asked, bending to kiss her.

"Yuck!" Nessie said, shaking her head.

"Renesmee, show Carlisle what we discovered today," Esme said excitedly.

That afternoon, Renesmee had been hoping that one day Esme could try her baking. It was sad to know that she baked, but never tried it. So, she looked at her grandmother, and imagined her eating a cookie.

A moment later, Esme took one, curious to see how they tasted. She took a big bite and smiled, satisfied. Now, Renesmee couldn't wait to try it on her grandfather.

She turned to Carlisle, and concentrated on him. Carlisle reached over, and grabbed a cookie off the platter.

He took a small bite, and smiled, happily.

"Esme, these are delicious,"

"Thank you, Darling,"

"I helped, too," Renesmee said, smiling.

"But not those," She said, pointing to the platter Carlisle had taken the cookie from.

"I made those," There was a smaller platter, set aside for the wolves.

"Are they good?" Carlisle asked, curiously.

"Grandma says they were,"

"Yes, really good,"

"Well, I'll be the judge of that," Carlisle said, reaching over for a cookie from the platter.

He seemed to like those too.

"So mouthwatering," He said.

"But grandma's are better," The child said, smiling adoringly at her grandmother.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Esme said.

A scratching at the door caught there attention.

"Is it that annoying branch again? How many times do I have to tell Edward to make sure the bushes stay perfectly manicured?" Esme said, standing up, to open the door.

As soon as she did, a big, russet wolf bounded in and headed straight for Renesmee.

"Jacob!" She shouted, jumping off the stool, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Jake barked out a little laugh.

"Do you want to try some cookies, Jacob?" Esme asked.

He licked his lips, and leaned forward, and grabbed one off the platter with his teeth.

"Oh, Jakey!" Nessie exclaimed. Jacob ate the cookie, and let out a little whine.

"Do you want more, Jakey?" Renesmee asked, petting his head. He bobbed his head, and waited patiently for her, to grab some of the cookies off his platter.

A few crumbs fell on the ground as she fed him.

"Just like a family dog," Rosalie said, walking past them, home from hunting.

Bella walked over to pet him on the head lovingly.

"Who's a good boy? You are, yes you are," She said, scratching behind his ears. Jacob stood on his hind legs, and licked Bella on the face.

"Ew, Jake,"

"Let him be, love," Edward said, hugging his daughter.

"And how did you behave today, darling?"

"Good, I made cookies, do you want to try them? Grandma, Grandpa, and Jakey liked them."

Edward was shocked. How could his parents lie to her?

"Esme, Carlisle, did you really try the cookies?"

"Yes, they were good, we discovered something about your daughter today,"

"What is that?" Bella asked, looking at her daughter smiling.

Renesmee looked at both of them, concentrating. Edward reached over, and grabbed a cookie, and shoved it into his mouth.

Bella gasped. Of course, her shield didn't allow her to try it.

"These are amazing," Jake barked in agreement.

Renesmee tried it on all the vampires, then. Bella lifted her shield, and loved the cookies, too.

Jake behaved well, he ate all the crumbs everyone dropped. After a while, all the wolves came in their human forms, of course. They laughed nonstop when they saw their Alpha on the ground eating crumbs.

"Can we keep him?" Rosalie asked, teasing Jacob. He wagged his tail. "Of course we can, Renesmee, what do you want to name him?"

Renesmee played along.

"He looks like Jacob, so, why not Billy?"

"Oh, joy, the best part is, he turns back into a human," Emmett said, laughing.

Jacob licked Nessie's face, and sat at her feet.

Bella started laughing, and turned to Jacob. "Will he obey any command?" She asked, turning to Edward.

"Yes, he will,"

Bella grinned at the wolf on the ground. "Phase, boy," She commanded.

"He can't phase here, take him upstairs," Esme said, laughing. Renesmee pulled on his tail, and took him to the room where he slept when he stayed here.

Alice left clothes for him, and was gone. Bella stood outside the closed door.

"Phase, Billy, Phase," She commanded again.

Renesmee clapped happily when Jacob walked out in his human form. "Aww, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You're a good boy," Bella said, patting Jacob's head.

"Okay, I'm not in wolf form, cut it out," Jake said, picking Nessie up in his arms.

He walked downstairs, and smiled at everyone.

"Nice clean-up job, Jacob," Sam said, guffawing.

"You know it. What, did you expect me to just leave those crumbs on the ground?"

"Nah, I knew you wouldn't," Seth said, laughing.

"Oh, just shut it. Not like you haven't done it," Jake said, punching him on the shoulder.

"You know I have, plenty of times,"

"Yeah, like at Bella's wedding when..."

"Oh, don't remind me." Sam said.

"Hey, Jacob?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" "What color collar would you prefer? Cookie crumb brown, or russet?" She asked before laughing loudly.

Jacob couldn't help laughing either. "Hah! I don't care. As long as the rest of the pack gets one too."

Seth looked horrified. "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious." Jake said, laughing.

"Okay, okay. Whatever our head pet dog says," Sam said.

Jacob handed Renesmee over to Bella and chased The boy outside to wrestle on the lawn.

Renesmee smiled, and waved at them from the window. She loved seeing her family happy. Now that she knew about her new gift, she thought she could make anyone happy.

"I love you, Momma." She said twisting around in her Mom's arms to kiss her cheek.

"Oh, i love you too, sweetheart. And thank you for baking such tasty cookies."

Renesmee giggled and jumped down from her arms and ran outside.

Bella laughed at what she saw when she walked out behind her daughter. Alice had found a few Doggie bowls and placed them on the ground for Jacob to eat from. He was back in his wolf form and didn't like this one bit.

Nessie walked up to him and stroked his fur.

"Do it for me, please, Jakey? Please?"

Jake licked her face and barked out a little laugh.

He bent down and took a mouthful of biscuits from the bowl. He made a face as he swallowed them. His pack howled with laughter.

Seth fell to the ground holding his sides. "T-t-that is s-s-so f-f-funny. H-h-he's atually e-e-eating t-t-the dog f-f-food!" Sam said falling against a tree.

"Oh, goodness, Carlisle get the camera!" Esme shouted from the doorway.

A few seconds later, Carlisle was at her side recording everything that went on in that back yard.

If you saw this family from far away, you would think them weird, a little insane, and ridiculous. But if you looked close enough, you would see the love they all have for one another.

No matter what they are, no matter what differences they had in the past, they all had to think one person.

One little girl changed their lives in just a blin of an eye, she had become the reason for most of the laughter that went on.

She would always be their little princess. One day, she would grow up and look back on it all, and smile.

She was proud of it all.

A/N SO? Whatcha think? Let me know! Can we make it five reviews for this chapter, please? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story so far. This chapter is set the day of Edward and Bella's wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 3: Weddings bring everyone together

Rosalie POV.

Well today was the day, my little brother Edward would marry The Human.

At first, I didn't like the girl. Now as I stand here doing her hair, I realize how much of a jerk I had been toward her. I wish I could take all that back. Every single part of my cruelty toward Isabella.

When I volunteered to do her hair, Bella'd been shocked. I would have been too. Especially if you were the one who had disliked her for awhile. I was still surprised she forgave me after what happened with her and Edward a few months ago.

I knew I wouldn't have forgiven myself for that. I still feel horrible for it.

It wasn't that I hated her, it was because she had a choice. A choice that neither I nor the rest of my siblings had. I know I owe her now, big time.

"Rose, can you go get her dress?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." I ran to Esme's designing room and grabbed the garment bag from out of one of many closets she had. I was halfway back to Alice's room when I spotted Edward.

"Is that her—"

"Not telling you what it looks like, now scoot. And don't you dare go in there. Your life would be at risk." I said as I moved along.

Just as I went into the room Edward beckoned me toward the end of the hall.

"What?" I asked annoyed as I reached him.

"I just wanted to know… is she beautiful?"

I smiled at him. "Very beautiful, Edward." I said. I ran back into the room and left the dress laid out for her on the bed. Then I ran out and helped Esme greet the guests. I saw jasper come in with her mother and stepfather.

How lucky they were. How safe and danger free their lives were. Charlie came in looking kind of handsome, if I do say so myself.

He passed me and waved as Esme told him where Bella was. Renee heard that and ran after him to see her daughter.

I walked over to the piano and sat, waiting.

Edward came down a few seconds later and stood a few feet away from me.

"You'll do okay, Edward. I promise." I whisperd. I saw Bella's Mom just then coming down smiling through her tears.

Jasper gave the signal and I began playing.

Alice glided down the stairs and danced to the end of the aisle where she stood with Carlisle.

Then it was her turn. She came down more graceful than I'd ever seen her. She was beyond beautiful. I knew she'd make a beautiful vampire. I hoped one day that I would be able to give her something back for being so rude to her. I knew I had to change things between her and I. But how?

I'd figure that out for the time being. When I finished playing I stood up and walked across the aisle and took my seat next to Emmett.

"You did good, Rosie." He whispered.

"Thanks."

We all watched the ceremony. I didn't envy her anymore. I couldn't have dreamed for a better life than the one already had with my family and my wonderful husband, Emmett. I watched with tears in my eyes as Edward took her face ever so gently in his hands. I watched as her arms flew around his neck and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Nothing could have been more perfect. And I could enjoy their life with them… forever. I understood now. I knew, I just knew that Isabella Marie Swan Cullen would end up being the one who would always hold a special place in my heart. She would always be my favorite sister. I just hope she would feel the same way about me.

"Hey, Rose?" Jasper asked quietly as we walked out to the backyard.

"Yeah?"

"What was up with your emotions, in there?"

I smiled widely at him.

"Jasper, I just realized something very important about myself and my life. Something I should have figured out a year ago." I said sighing.

"Is this about how dumb and stupid you feel about finally realizing Bella wasn't a "Stupid Human/" like you claim she was?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I owe her."

"You'll figure out just what to owe her in time, Sis." Jasper said smiling as he walked away and joined Alice and Tanya.

"Rose, wanna dance?" Emmett asked.

"I would love that." I said taking his arm.

I felt like my life was now finally completed. I had a new sister, and I had cleared away the worries that had been clawing at me for so long. Now I could just relax and let life go on.

A/N So whatcha think? I thought I would add some insite on Rosalie since she was talked so little about in the book during this point in the story. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think. Remember, ideas, and requests are welcome so I can continue this wonderful story!

Until next time.

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Enjoy the chapter. This one is what I think should've happened the day Bella calls Rosalie to ask for help.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: She needs me?

Rosalie POV.

It's been quite uneventful around here since the wedding. Gifts still sit here, unopened. Alice has already sent out "thank you" notes to all the people who sent them. It is strange though. Noone can read my thoughts, for now anyway. I can think freely without Edward hanging over my shoulder 24/7.

Things will be different when he returns though. It won't just be seven of us, there'll be eight. Finally evened out in numbers. It's boring around here. Emmett doesn't feel like doing anything today. He frustrates me, so much sometimes.

I stood and walked out the front door, slamming it as I went.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Esme asked coming around the house with her gardening tools in hand.

"Just great. Going out for a quick hunt. If Emmett asks, just tell him I'm gone." I said.

"Alright." She said bending down and pulling out some overgrown weeds. I tucked my phone into my front pocket of my shorts, and I was off. I kept running for a few minutes, not caring where I was going. Hmm, maybe I could piss off some mutts today?

No, don't want to risk it… today anyway. As I ran I caught the smell of a mountain lion. Hope Edward doesn't mind. I thought as I ran full-speed to catch up to it. As soon as it saw me, it straightened up and snarled, baring his teeth at me.

Like that would scare me. I ran forward and grabbed him around his neck, pinning him to the ground.

He struggled under me, his claws tearing my shirt to shreds. I quickly drained him, and stood up, satisfied. I quickly buried the carcus and sniffed for something else. I was about to go for a herd of deer, but my phone rang. Great, who was it now?

I looked at the screen and growled quiely. Why would Edward be calling me? I answered politely though.

"Hello?" It was quiet for half a second before I heard… Bella!

"Rose? It's Bella. Please, you have to help me."

I stood there, my mouth hanging open. Why would she ask me? Out of all people? "Bella… I… what's wrong? Is Edward okay?"

I heard her sniffle before she replied. "I don't have much time, he's probably on his way back from the boat. Long story short, Edward and I… well, I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. I guess it's growing quickly. Edward wants to get rid of it. I don't please, could you please, help me?"

I was furious. Out of all the things Edwrad's ever done this had to be the worst of them. Getting rid of an innocent child? A baby. A helpless baby. Whatever was growing inside of my new sister couldn't be that dangerous, could it?

I would help her. Not just because of my own selfish needs of wanting a child, but for Bella's sake as well. I knew she always wanted a child with my brother, one that looked exactly like him. And now, hopefully she would get him, or her. Of course I would help her.

"Bella? Are you still there?"I asked.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

"I'll help you. I'll see you when you get home." I said quickly. "Thank you, Rosalie. Thank you so much." She said as she began crying again.

"Anytime." I said. She hung up then, and I ran home to change. I had a long day ahead of me. I still had to get used to this. Bella wanted my help. Even after how badly I treated her, she still wanted me to help her.

It was astonishing to realize this. Would Edward stop her? Would he get rid of the child? I hoped he didn't. I quickly ran through the trees past Esme and into the house where I found Emmett sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob, again.

"Rose, where were you?" "Out hunting, why?"

"Just… I missed you." He said as he turned off the TV, and walked toward me.

"Well, Bella called, if you're interested." I said. His head shot up, he looked quite surprised.

"I thought she was on her way home?" I heard everyone else file in to listen.

"Well, Edward wants to get rid of her baby. She asked me for help. I said yes." I said smiling.

"Rosalie, do you realize that this child could cause complications?" Carlisle asked. "I do realize this. That's why, I'm helping her. Don't you understand? Bella wants to keep it. Not just because it could come out looking like Edward, but because she's always wanted a child."

"Are you sure its her who wants the baby?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm sure its her who wants the baby. Why else would she call me, to ask for help? I'm not doing this because I'm selfish enough to do so. I want to help her. It's the least I could do after everything I've done."

Esme ran over and hugged me. "Oh, Rosalie. That's so sweet." She said.

"Yes, it is. Now if you would please excuse me, I have to change, her plane gets here in twelve hours." I said, walking up the stairs to my room.

I quickly changed into casual clothes. If anyone saw me at the airport, they'd ask why I was back. From college.

I lay on the bed afterwords, thinking. How would this all play out? Will Bella be changed? What will become of the child? What would it be like? Would it be like Bella? Innocent, pure, and loving?

Or would it be like it's father, a monster? A killer? All these questions ran through my head, buzzing around like a bunch of angry bees.

I honestly hoped it would be just like Bella. I looked at the clock and got up. I didn't even realize I had been here for so long. Even more shocking, Emmett hadn't bugged me.

I walked down the stairs and found everyone waiting in the living room. Carlisle had rearranged everything and put a hospital bed in the center of the room.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I said heading out to the garage. Emmett and I got into the Jeep while the rest slid into Carlisle's Mercedes.

I sat looking at my nails the whole way to the airport. The back of the Jeep was set u with a bed for Bella when she came home. Edward wouldn't like that.

Emmett stayed quiet until we got out of the car.

"Rose?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"What'll she look like?" Count on Emmett to ask a question like that.

"Emmett. Really?"

"Yeah, really." "

Well, she'll probably still be her normal self. It can't be growing that fast." I said. But, boy was I wrong.

When Bella walked off the plane, her stomach was bloated. She looked about four months along. How could something so awful happen to her? Why Bella? It was probably hurting her. But I vowed to help her through this, I couldn't back out now.

When Bella saw me, she ran straight for me, almost tripping on nothing, as usual.

When I caught her, she began crying again.

"Sshhh, Bella. It's okay. It'll be alright." I said as I swayed from side to side.

Edward came up then.

"You better be telling her it'll be okay after the thing's out." He said low enough so Bella wouldn't hear.

I growled quietly. Of course I wasn't doing that. I promised to help her until it was born.

When Edward heard my thoughts, he became furious.

"TO the car, now." He said his fists clenched at his sides.

I helped Bella to the car, the rest of the family behind us, carrying the luggage they'd brought back.

"Rose? I hope he's alright." Bella whispered as we approached the Jeep.

"He'll get over it." I said as I lifted her onto the bed.

"Not Edward, my baby" She said resting her head against the pillow.

"He'll be fine. Carlisle will check to make sure." I said, smoothing the sheets down.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said, kneeling by the bed, so Edward could sit in front.

Edward hissed and growled menacingly.

"Shut up." Emmett said. "aYou'll only make things worse."

Bella whimpered, and before I could move, she vomited all over me, and herself. This was one heck of a way to start this whole thing out.

I could do this. I would defend her until the baby came. No matter what you say, Edward Cullen, I won't let you win!

A/N So? Whatcha think? I hope you all liked it. I will only be updating on every Friday, due to the fact that I start school in three days. SO look out for those updates. Also, please go vote on my pole? Thank you. Until next Friday…

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi guys. I'm finally updating this story. Since its close to Breaking Dawn Part II I will be posting loads of chapters about both that one and Part I! So enjoy! This one is Emett's view on Bella's pregnancy as days go by.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter Five: My baby sister

It's quiet. Too quiet. I can't help but wonder if we'll all make it through this. Bella, my baby sister is dying. She's dying. And I can't do anything about it! That Thing inside of her is killing her. What can I do except sit around and count the days she has left to live? When was the last time I saw her blush?

I hate this. I hate the way my little brother Edward looks. He has never looked worse. He hasn't hunted since they came back from the honeymoon. Bella never eats, and if she does, it comes right back up. Rose is with her day and night. She never leaves her side.

And Jacob is always here. Not that I mind. And even if I did, I couldn't do anything about it. Bella clearly wants him here. I got up from the bed. I walked downstairs just in time to see Bella puke, again.

"We need to find a way to get some sort of neutrition in your body." Rosalie said as she brushed Bella's hair from her face.

Bella nodded, and sighed heavily. Jacob was sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulders. Edward was at her feet, his face buried in the blankets…again. He seemed to always be in that position everyday. He never moved unless he had to.

Edward's head shot up then. I hoped I wouldn't get lashed at today. "Jacob just had an idea." He said. Like she always did, Bella turned her head and smiled at Jacob. "What was it?" She asked hopefully.

"It wasn't a thought, it was a snide comment." Jacob replied. "Well, it doesn't matter. What is it Jake?" "I just thought that maybe it just needs something to sink its teeth into." I mentally smacked myself on the head. Duh! I could have thought of that!

Carlisle's face lit up, so did my Rosie's. "Do you think it'll work?" Carlisle asked. Esme smiled. "There's only one way to find out." Rosalie smiled down at Bella. "Do you want to try?" she asked. Bella nodded. Rosalie and Carlisle ran upstairs. I couldn't bare to listen to what they were going to do to the blood.

I thought they'd just do a transfusion. Nope. They were gonna make her drink it. When Rosie came back into the room with Carlisle, Jacob's face twisted into a grimace.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." He said scooting away from Bella. Edward laughed quietly. When Bella began to drink, I felt a twinge of hope. Would this work? Would my baby sister be back to normal? Or, as normal as she could be with a monster in her.

As soon as she drank it, color flooded her cheeks. Her heartbeat was stronger, and her breathing was almost normal. 'I like it." She said excitedly. I saw Edward smile. This was an improvement. Alice sighed. " Still can't see her future."

Seth came in then. His eyes alert, when he saw Bella with a cup of blood in her hand he took two steps back. "W-what happened?" He stammered. Rose turned to him, and smiled. He was the only one she could tolerate.

"We found a solution. Bella needed blood!" She said smugly. "Oh…well that's great!" He said. He was a little uneasy as he looked at Jacob. "What?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing." Seth said, quickly. I sighed and went to sit on a chair near the TV. I heard the blood flowing through the straw as Bella sucked it down.

Its been three days, Bella is getting better. Well, slightly. The thing inside her keeps breaking her bones. I can't stand it. The sound as they splinter, or crack makes me wanna cry. I know all of my siblings, and wife wish we could do something for the pain. Anything to help her get through this.

Rose helps her do everything now. Her stomach is distorted, and huge! She insists on calling him EJ. Him the monster. She thinks he'll be just like Edward. Sweet, loving, caring. She doesn't understand, its half monster, too!

Jacob told us that we can't hunt. Sam and the other muts have the place surrounded. This is bad. Carlisle and Edward need to be strong enough for when That _thing is born, or ripped from Bella's body. Or when it bites its way out of her. Whatever comes first. I don't wanna be here when that happens.

I don't want my baby sister to die. I want her to be like us. So I can embarrass her like when she was human. I want her to be just like she was before this thing was created. Minus the blushing, and the clumsiness.

Though it was fun to watch her trip over air. Hah! Now its September 9th. We need to hunt. Bella is becoming quite appealing. I hav to stay upstairs or else I feel like biting her. Alice and jasper are always outside, or behind the sofa.

Yesterday, Rosalie had fed Jacob out of a makeshift doggy bowl. He liked it. Then, he threw it at her head. I couldn't help laughing. It was pretty funny. It woke Bella up, though. Everyone's on edge. Including myself. That baby should be here in less than three days.

We still haven't hunted. We're leaving tonight. We have to. As we left, Bella waved. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what it is…but it doesn't feel right. We hunted near the Canadian border that night, and halfway into the next day.

I was enjoying some good ol' mountain lion, when Carlisle's phone rang. Uh Oh. There goes that bad feeling, again. "Hello?" He answered. "Carlisle. You have to come back, quickly. Bella and the baby aren't doing great. Its breaking—" I didn't listen. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. No. Please no.

Not today. No! She couldn't leave us! No! No! No! Carlisle ran past me, Esme on his heels. I sank down to the grassy ground, and dry sobbed. I heard Jasper stop and sit next to me. We both cried. We cried for Bella . We cried for what seemed like hours, before we both stumbled home.

When we got there, Rose was sitting on the sofa, a mess of blood forgotten. In her arms was the thing that had killed Bella! Why didn't they get rid of it? I growled as I looked at it. Rose turned to me, a soft smile on her lips.

"Why is it still alive?" I questioned. "Because it's Mom is too." She said. I looked at her, my mouth dropping open. "You mean Edward's changing—" "Yes." Rosalie said standing. She walked over to me, her arms outstretched toward me. The thing was just staring at me.

"Uncle Emmett, meet Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She said, holding the baby out to me. I took her and looked down. So this is why Bella wanted to keep her. She was beautiful. She had Edward's hair, and Bella's eyes. She was a perfect mixture of both her parents.

Her hand touched my cheek. She showed me a picture of her Mom. That I would never forget. Bella was pale, she didn't look like herself. "Mmma." I said, as I walked around the living room. Rose smiled at me. Carlisle came in, smiling.

I handed him the baby, and watched as they interacted. This is how the next three days went. We'd watch her grow, and show us just how amazing she was. Jacob had imprinted on her. Bella might not like that.

When Bella awoke, we were prepared to protect the family. Of course, she surprised us by being calm, and collected.

Except when she found out Jacob had imprinted on her baby girl. She freaked! She couldn't hurt him. She did hurt Seth though. That was funny. Well, not really actually.

"This means I can finally arm wrestle you now." I teased. "Bring it on, Cullen." She said. I was glad our family was finally complete. I couldn't have asked for a better family, either.

Let's see how many houses Bella and Eddiekins go through. Hah!

A/N SO, whatcha think? I know, this chapter was short, but I wrote this in English class…so yeah. Please leave me a review, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hey guys! So, only 4 days left until Breaking Dawn Part II comes to Theaters! Are you excited? In honor of that, I'll be posting chapters devoted to Breaking Dawn Part II. I know I don't even get a lot of reviews on this, but I still like adding chapters of this story to it, because I know someone will be bored one day and read it. So yeah.

Thank you to those who have reviewed. Means a lot even if its only 2 reviews for 5 chapters! Thanks!

This takes place in between the end of Book II and the Beginning of Book III.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rosalie POV

The baby in my arms was anything but plain. Her cheeks flamed with color. Her hair was the exact same shade as her fathers. Her eyes, the most beautiful shade of chocolate. She was perfect. She already had a set of perfect little teeth. Her mouth the exact same shape as Bella's.

This perfect little being a perfect mixture of both her parents was beautiful. I can even say she's more beautiful than I am. With one glance you wouldn't even think her the same person who had destroyed her mother just a few minutes ago.

I walked into the kitchen, Renesmee in my arms. Her eyes were wide and alert as she looked around at everything, the counter, the refrigerator, and dishwasher. I walked to the refrigerator and pulled out one of the few bags of blood Alice and Jasper had brought home a few hours ago. I poured some into a metal cup, and warmed it in the microwave.

Bad idea, I know, but that was the fastest way to get food into her mouth quicker than running into the forest for fresh blood.

After it was warmed, I went to the living room and sat on the clean end of the sofa. Renesmee looked at the blood covered portion and looked at me, a puzzled expression on her face. "Nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart." I said.

Her big brown eyes stared at the mess as she drank her dinner. She mumbled nonsense as she drank. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, slow and heavy coming down the stairs.

I ignored them as I lifted Renesmee to kiss her little face. The footsteps stopped nearby. "You're full, aren't you, baby?" I said patting her back. Did she have to be burped? I heard the person take a long, slow breath. Renesmee turned her little head in that direction.

She stared for a while. What was so interesting? I turned and rolled my eyes. Jacob. He was staring at her, his face expressionless. He was shaking slightly. I knew what it was. He wanted to kill her!

I hissed menacingly as he stared. "Get…away…from…here!" I growled. He didn't respond. He just kept staring. I noticed he stopped shaking after a while.

He opened his mouth and said, "Renesmee…is…beautiful." Why would he care? Its not like he was her father, or brother. Why would he think that? The only reason a guy of his kind would ever consider a girl to be so beautiful that he stopped and stared like a fool was if he…

Oh no… He did not! Out of all the girls… it had to be my beautiful, precious niece?! I clutched the baby close as he stepped forward.

"Rosalie. Its okay." Jasper said from the stairs. He clearly felt what Jacob was feeling. I hissed. "Over my pile of ashes!"

Jacob looked straight at me and glared at me. "Hey now! Be nice." Emmett was back. I sighed, and held her out to him. "If you ever hurt her, dog. I swear, I'll chase you clear to Canada and—" "

Calm down, babe." Emmett said, holding me by my arm. Jacob took Renesmee and held her like she was a piece of art.

I heard the back door open as Esme and Carlisle stepped inside with blood in mugs, and jugs. "How is she?" Carlisle asked setting everything he held on the floor.

"She's going under the transformation." Alice said coming down the stairs. Esme rushe over to Jacob and looked down at the small child in his arms. "Its Renesmee." He said holding her out to her.

Esme took her into her arms and gasped quietly. "Hello little one. I'm Esme. Its so wonderful to finally meet you. We've been waiting for you."

The baby lifted her little hand and placed it on Esme's cheek. Esme stared blankly off into space. As soon as she dropped her hand from her face, Esme looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle. She's… gifted." "What do you mean?" Carlisle asked quickly rushing over to them. "She… she showed me…Bella."

Carlisle held his arms out toward the baby. She smiled a breathtaking smile and went to him. "Hello Renesmee. We've been waiting a long time for you. You look just like your parents." Renesmee smiled again, and put her hand on his face.

What were they seeing? Carlisle looked shocked. Renesmee just dropped her hand and looked around the room. "Amazing." He whispered.

"What did she show you?" Jasper asked. "She showed me the same thing as Esme. Bella." "Does she know who she is?" I asked. "Yes." Carlisle said.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper took their turns holding her. Esme got to work cleaning out the blood from her couch. Carlisle went upstairs to check on Bella and Edward.

I looked at Jacob who stood to the side, his eyes never leaving Rnesmee. "At least Edward hasn't ripped your head off." I said. "Watch it happen when he doesn't expect it." Emmett said.

"Rosalie Lillian hale! Emmett McCarty Cullen! Stop that! Right now." Esme said from where she stood at the kitchen sink. "Sorry." Emmett mumbled.

Things were definitely going to be different around here. Bella wouldn't be a delicate human anymore. We had a new little baby to take care of. Jacob had imprinted on her. And every bump in the relationship Bella and I have is smooth now.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper started looking on the Internet, and through Carlisle's books for any information on hybrid children. Edward would not leave Bella's side for any amount of time.

So that left them short-handed. Whenever Renesmee wasn't with any of us, she was in Jacob's arms. Don't get me wrong, Jacob looked attractive with a baby in his arms. But not if she was my first and only niece.

On the third day, Alice came streaking down the stairs. A big smile was on her face. "Its time! Its time! Its time! Its time! Its time!"

"Time for what?" Jacob asked. Leave it to him to be so damn oblivious to what was going on around him. "Bella's almost done." I stood up and followed her. Jacob stayed where he was.

I followed Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle upstairs. Edward stood next to the bed holding Bella's hand tightly in his. Her heart was going at an alarming speed. I remembered that too well. She was indeed almost done transforming into a vampire.

When her heart reached its last Gull-ump, everyone went still. Not one of us took a breath. Her body was still…then… Her eyes flew open. They were a vibrant shade of red. I had forgotten how red they'd be.

I was prepared for her attack on us, but nothing came. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper stood protectively in front of Alice, Esme and I.

"Bella?" Edward asked. She flew off the table in less than a second and stood in a crouch position. Half a second later she stood up, and looked at all of us. Edward started to approach her slowly, his hand outstretched.

They hugged, and exchanged words. Emmett cleared his throat a little annoyed. Count on my dear husband to kill the mood for the lovely couple.

Everything was finally settling into place. The last of the puzzle pieces of our lives were finally coming together. Bella was a wonderful addition to our coven. And so was her beautiful, gifted daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

A/N Hi again. I know, I know. Short chapter. But I don't even have the motivation to write this story any more. So this'll be the last chapter until I get more than 15 reviews. So enjoy this. Next story to update will be Love and Family. Thanks for reading.


End file.
